Banter and Bikinis
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: This summer was all about enjoying things, diving in, reveling in the pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when there is a heat wave in South Wales ;)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one.

* * *

"**You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck**

**Gotta stop shaking me up...**

**You feel so good you make me...s s s stutter!"**

* * *

She turned her face, angling it just right and sighing deeply into the heat of the blazing summer sun. Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth she sucked on it lightly, bathing it with her tongue before letting it re-emerge.

She sighed again as the warmth, teasing but strong, and the slight breeze drew the moisture from her mouth impossibly fast. It was glorious, this summer heat, blistering and hot and toasting her skin.

There was no way she could resist the urge to groan and roll her body in the massaging rays that pressed into her muscles like hot firm fingers. Delightful fingers, hard across her shoulders, gently over her face and whispers across her thighs, just like...She rolls a bit into that sudden spark between her legs, bright behind her closed eyes...

But that was last night.

A satisfied smirk was equally hard to resist and being as this summer was all about enjoying things, diving in, reveling in the pleasure, she didn't even bother hiding it.

Nope.

She lay back, smooshing down into the lounger and letting the heat wash over her making her feel drowsy and loose, like the cat that got the cream.

Eyes still closed her raised her hands over her head and wiggled her fingers, because in truth she was more like the cat that got the...

She laughed to herself and realised she was just grinning up at the sky now, spread out in just a loose fitting shirt that stopped about an inch shorter than could be considered decent, and a little something underneath that was going to be _interesting _to reveal to him later.

She kicked the sandals from her feet wiggling her bare toes lazily before knocking her glasses down from her head, the breeze lifting her hair just enough that its didn't bother her with the heat.

She sighed, long and deep in the heavy pressure of summer sun that lay over her extremely sated and languid body, and she was seriously considering just sitting here all day grinning like a crazy woman with her arms stretched above her head.

Something warm closed over her hand and the smirk grew wider.

"What'cha doing Castle?" She asked as his fingers slid through hers. Thumbs circling the palms of her hand as he linked them together.

"Mmm...nothing, watching." He didn't linger over her hands though, slipping between their joined palms, his fingers moving slowly over her wrists, sliding steadily steadily down her arms.

"Mmm creepy." She mimicked smiling, letting her fingers curl through his hair and her arms wrap around his neck. Tugging him towards her as she tilted further back, watching him upside down.

"Oh Kate you gotta stop calling yourself creepy." He hummed his mouth falling onto her neck and moving lazily as he spoke, until he found her ear "makes it kinda awkward when I stare at you " He whispered.

His warm moist breath over the shell made her eyes flutter shut of their own accord and her lips parted, setting free a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr at the dancing movements of his lips.

"Are you going to join me?" She questioned in a barely there whisper as his fingers slid down the sides of her shirt.

"Hmm?" He asked, not really paying attention because the gentle sea breeze, the one that seemed to have taken up residence in the taste of her skin, had just lifted her hair. As the tendrils spiralled in the wind her neck was exposed and he spotted the tiniest stretch of skin behind her ear.

The smallest area of sun warmed, sea-kissed...mmm Castle-kissed skin he gloated as he moved closer. Skin that was as soft as velvet, and leaning forwards he pressed his lips against it moving them and breathing over her until he felt goose bumps erupt over her body.

He pulled back slowly, tugging himself free of her tight grasp of his neck, laughing "Cold Kate?"

"Hot." She said breathlessly, throwing herself back into the chair as he retreated, sighing again with the slightest of shivers.

Damn him, he was like a flare, straight to the centre of her chest, an explosion of heat that rippled outwards through her limbs. As if she wasn't already aggressively aware of the tentative hold she had over her libido...the joint combination of the sun and the man..._her _man...

"Very hot." She amended as he moved around her chair. She groaned catching her lip between her teeth as she watched him walk away, her eyes glued to his ass, openly ogling...mmm.

Then he turned and her focus shifted to the perfectly tight ripple of muscle through his upper arms. Lightly tanned, increasingly darkening taut skin over his biceps that was just...she needed to make a rule about him wearing long sleeved shirts...banned they had to be banned.

The lip between her teeth wasn't quite doing enough to mask the noises that wanted to erupt from her and she ran her index finger along her bottom lip. Dragging over the skin with her nail before slipping the digit into her mouth and biting down over the first joint.

She was being ridiculous, mesmerized and turned on, like a horny teenager or a sex starved...Oh she really shouldn't haven't thought about sex because now last night was running through her mind.

That massage that hadn't really been about relieving tension so much as increasing it, touching it teasing at it, until _everything_had become about relieving the tension. Every move, thrust, slip and slide, every single groan and squeeze of his arms...

Oh his arms...

Arms that lifted her so effortlessly, pulled her in tight, held her gently but securely.

She never felt anything but safe within the circle of arms.

Those clenched muscles she grazed with her teeth, laved with her tongue...well arm, really, she mused as she watched him, because for some reason he was holding one behind his back when he turned towards her.

Wrapping the free hand around her bent knee, he brushed his fingers against her sweat dampened skin before lifting her legs, taking their place on the seat, tossing the long lines of her bare thighs over his lap.

"Freakishly so." He agreed leaning over the chair to find her lips, her gorgeous sun drenched lips, intending to kiss a little of the sunlight further into her skin. But as he closed in on her she caught hold of his ear, and tipped her head to one side questioningly.

"Did you just call me a freak Castle?" She asked holding his face away from her as she waited.

"I said freakishly _hot_." He beamed at her tipping into the feel of her fingers, curling unknowingly around the outer edge of his ear. If she meant it as a punishment she was _severely_out of practise because it felt a lot more like ...

"Ow!" He screeched as she pinched him hard with the tips of her nails.

"How is that better?" She asked tilting her head to one side, but she didn't wait for an answer before she allowed her fingertips to soothe over his earlobe.

"It's...not?" He hedged, trying to look innocent and failing miserably. Her fingers were too calming, too soft and the look she gave him far too indulgent, and just a little tinged with lust, for him to be anywhere near innocent.

"No it's not." she shook her head "Creepy and now a freak," she released his earlobe pulling her glasses to the tip of her nose so she could stare at him over the bridge "You really know the way to a woman's heart Castle." She grumbled under her breath even as his fingers tripped and trailed their way along her leg and he grinned at her.

"Said with love." He teased, snickering when she tried to hide her flinch of surprise, still so new. "I meant _hot _creepy." His fingers teasing at the hem of the shirt, "and the _superhero_ kinda freaky." His eyes drifted past her misting over.

She let out a long moan under her breath, leaning back into the chair, if he was going off to play in fantasy land then...maybe she would just lay in the sun and do the same thing.

"But if I was gonna be a freak..." His eyes flashed to hers "Superhero." He amended quickly "I would wanna be one that could fly."

"Mmm." She agreed but her fingers caught at the hem of her loose t-shirt, pushing his hand away.

She pulled the material slowly, letting it slide high over her stomach "If I want to _fly_ .." she hummed lifting the shirt the rest of the way over her head revealing her caramel coloured summer tan, "I have _you_..." She tossed the top aside and stared at him "Right Castle?"

His mouth gaped open and she slid her glasses back up over her nose.

"B...bikini." He stuttered, the fingers on her thigh tensing tightly. Staring in open wonder at the black two piece that seemed to be _painted_ over very very _small _areas of her body. The ties that framed her hips in perfect little black bows and the long strings that hung from her slender neck, all screamed at him to be tugged, pulled and yanked free...

His fingers itched to get at them.

"Mmmm." Kate murmured, and she wanted to just full force knock him on his ass with the happiness she was feeling, the sensuality he seemed to awaken and the tease behind her smile. "Do you like it?"

"I...yeah... I just..." He stammered shaking his head "I'm sorry...cat got my tongue?" He laughed but it fell away quickly as she reached forwards and dragged him over the seat towards her.

"Not yet she hasn't." Kate whispered moving in close and snaking her arm around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Long may the heat wave continue!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one.

* * *

"**Scooch on over closer,**

**dear.**

**And I will nibble your ear"**

* * *

She stops the movement and slows herself down. Resisting the sudden pull of his body, somehow, when they are mere millimetres apart. The tips of their noses brushing, barely there but just enough that it tingles.

She can feel him breathe, hesitating with just the smallest distance between them, before she opens her eyes and watches him.

His lids drift open slowly, his gaze doesn't waver or roam her skin he just lets her have the full force intensity of his desire, his longing and devotion. Darkened deeply by the feel of her fingers, his eyes draw her in, pull her forwards and hold her transfixed.

The fingers of his free hand have drifted lower and are toying with the knotted bow at her hip. She expects him to tug the strings and pull it free, but of course if she expects it, he doesn't do it, when has he ever been predictable?

Instead, as she gazes into his slow and devious blink, he uses his thumb to hook the bow, lift it away from her skin and slide the tip of his forefinger underneath. He gives a threatening tug of the material, the corner of his mouth creeping up as he starts to smirk...and she just isn't having any of it.

She wants him just a little on edge...maybe a quivering mass of obvious desire. Something teasing and underhand and exhilarating in its ability to knock him sideways, that's what she wants.

That is what she had planned when she bought the bikinis.

The black one to play with the speed of his pulse, draw him in. The red one to turn him into a molten puddle of goo and the purple one to drain every drop of blood from his brain and send it in a heady rush, down south.

His fingers move again, and she knows he's playing with her, enjoying the scrape of his nails over her skin, before that one lone finger moves under the edge of the material and Kate feels her stomach muscles clench in awareness.

Her fingers are still in his hair, holding him firmly in front of her, but she drops one hand, tracing lightly over the elbow that is bent behind his back. She allows her fingers to roam the swell of muscle, his bicep and forearm so soft and firm under her touch, until she feels him pull his arm back a little.

He thinks he's sneaky.

He's not.

She growls into his lips as she moves closer, curling around his body. She uses the hook of her knees over his lap as leverage to pull herself forwards until she is almost sitting in the cradle of his hips.

She is draped over him in the pulsating heat of the summer sun and already sweat is forming in the grooves of their joined bodies, wherever they touch ignites with heat and salt anyway, but in the summer sun it's like being in a furnace.

A deliciously hot furnace.

It ripples in waves over her skin, he shimmers in the sun...too hot, he's just too hot.

"I'm on to you." She breathes out slowly, moving her head back and forth so that not only the tips of their noses brush, but their lips do too. Sliding past each other in gentle open mouthed sweeps as they speak to each other.

"Oh?" He draws his hand slowly from the confines of the bikini briefs, sliding it upwards over the curve of her hip and the soft dip of her waist. His thumb moves in wide sweeping arches, his large hands covering most of one half of her stomach as he does, just skimming her belly button.

"Mmm." She murmurs, neither of them sure if she's answering him or just relishing the feel of his hand on her, the simple motion of his fingers that have her eyes fluttering. "Castle?" She groans, her mouth closing over his lip on the last syllable, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

She tilts her head sideways, her cheek brushing softly along his own, slightly coarse with his newly appearing stubble. Her lashes flutter briefly with his as she roams his face before her lips settle over his ear and she hums. "Am I going to have to search you?"

Castle exhales a noise somewhere tangled between a laugh and a groan, squeezing tight to her waist before sliding his hand back the other way, past the bows, to rest over her thigh.

Skimming his fingers over the muscle he moves slowly back up to the ties of her bikini, trailing the entire expanse of her leg as he moves...oh so slowly. "I don't know Beckett." He replies innocently, pressing his lips into the smooth skin at the curve of her shoulder. "Do you find me threatening?"

"Disarming maybe." She replies, letting her tongue dart out to slide over the lobe of his ear. Soft skin, with the slightest dusting of downy hair that she just cannot resist dragging her teeth over, sucking on.

Her tongue lathes in rhythmic pulsations, sucking and nipping at the flexible, tender flesh. She pulls back just enough that it emerges from her mouth with a slow slick pop.

"Distracting?" He asks, leading, hoping with each twitch of his lips against the slippery skin of her neck. Inhaling sharply, enjoying the dense tang, that flows down his nostrils and lingers over his tongue. Every aspect of her is inviting him in, calling him to touch, to smell and to taste.

To _savour_.

"Dangerous." She lets the words rumble seductively past her lips as her fingers slide slowly down the centre of his chest.

"Then maybe you _should_ search me." He agrees, his tongue tracing the hollow of her neck as her eyes drift shut and she tries not to bite down on the plump flesh still between her lips. "I might be carrying a _concealed_ weapon."

He catches hold of the dangling string at her hip bone, tugging it loose, so the loops of the bow fall away but a single knot still remains. Then he traces over the skin beneath, pressing soft and firm into her leg as his fingers draw lazy circles.

Fighting the shiver that threatens to engulf her, Kate lets her wandering hand carry on down it's dangerous path, skimming over his chest and across his abdomen. She feels the muscles in his stomach tense under the movement and in retaliation for his teasing, she slides her fingers under the waistband and draws a harsh line across his stomach.

She rocks gently into his lap, her other hand sliding around his neck, and she pulls herself up again, stopping when she's planted across his thighs.

She closes her eyes as she lifts just enough to press her lips to his.

"It's not really all that concealed is it." She states pressing herself firmly into his hips and as the hand that has kept him distracted dips below the waist band again, she closes her fingers around the wrist hidden behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one. I hope you're not finding it as hard as I did to pick what/who to vote for in the Castle FanFic awards, there is some seriously brilliant stuff to read.

* * *

"**We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,**

**Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,**

**Go with it girl,**

**Yeah just close your eyes."**

* * *

"I want to give you something Kate." He whispers quietly, his breath hot against the sweat dampened shell of her ear. She tastes like faint traces of the ocean and his fingers still toy with the string at her hip.

She freezes for a second at his confession, her eyes narrowing briefly before she laughs and drops her hand from his wrist. "Oh I have _no _doubt." She shivers rocking into him, realising somehow she has wormed her way into his lap.

She lets out a long sigh, she likes the firm grip of his hand at her waist. The thick press of him under her thighs.

Bringing the other hand from behind him, she slips it around his shoulders, holding herself firmly to him. Her nose trails the tender line from the summer scruff at the edge of his cheek, down to the joint of his shoulder. Teeth skimming the protrusion of muscle and she breathes him in.

Familiar and alien all at once, the summer sun and sea air linger over his skin. The warmth of their connecting bodies and the stir of desire that is starting to seep from him all changing the regular fragrance she luxuriates in.

Kate hums, smiling into his neck when she hears him groan, the tone of her voice wrapping its way around his entire body. She can feel him responding intently to the feel of her nails running through his hair. The tips of her fingers tracing in slight circles around his bare chest.

She likes skin, _his _skin.

Hot and reactive beneath the pads of her fingers, rippling under her touch and she spreads her palm, opening her fingers as she runs up his chest, touching as much as she physically can. Kate loses herself in the satin feel, her hand sliding up to join the one at his neck, before deviating and trailing a new path of exploration over his bicep, along his forearm before landing on his hand.

As she spreads his fingers, slipping hers in between his in slow steady sweeps, she opens her mouth against his neck. Her teeth graze his stubble again, a harsh sound that ripples through her, settling in the lowest part of her abdomen before it bursts bright, like fireworks, rocketing through the rest of her body.

She can't help her reaction then, tongue chasing away teeth as she finds a particularly juicy spot just behind the hard edge of his jaw bone. It's a place she visits regularly, because when she sucks on it just like she plans to now...

"Mmmm...god... Kate."

He makes the most beautiful, delicious noises.

His fingers give up their teasing, and with skill she has come to appreciate daily, he uses those talented fingers and flips his thumb parting the final tie of her bikini briefs, one side now completely undone.

His hand moves over her hip, palm wide and spread as he slides upwards. Gentle fingers pressing into her skin he finds the hem of the cup and slips his thumb underneath, tracing along the soft swell of her breast.

His thumb sweeps again, stealing further under the material, as her sucking increases in intensity. Back and forth, a little give and take as they play off of each others reaction.

Over her chest, in one long steady movement. He touches each rib, each bump in her skin. Pausing over a freckle just above her hip bone, circling once before he moves further back, cupping the cheek of her ass that is partially exposed.

She lifts a little in his lap, moaning, teeth finding his pulse point and this is rapidly getting out of hand because he wants to give her something, a lot of things actually, one a lot more obvious at this moment in time.

But there is something pressing...the object in his hand weighty and getting heavier by the second because he wants to throw it away, pull her across his lap with her knees either side of his waist and let her ride him in the afternoon sun.

Tip her back into her lounger and...

"Guess what it is?" He asks. But even to his own ears it sounds like he's begging. Wanting to accomplish what he set out to do.

He can't help the movement of his hand, fingers trailing low across her back, reaching around her narrow waist to the ties that rest on the arch of her other leg.

But it's not enough and he wants to worship her body, lick the salt from her skin even as their combined movements create more, sweat running in rivers from their efforts and he will happily chase every bead...

Her tongue presses into the dip behind his ear, and now she's moving higher. He tries to steal himself against the low hum of her passionate voice when it resonates through him.

But he can never be ready, she takes him by surprise every time.

"Mmm.." She moans, a symphony of joyous sound through the over excited synapses of his mind. "Something long and hard I would assume from the feel of..."

She's a devil woman, and he moves fast capturing the back of her head and tilting her backwards, his mouth closing over hers, trapping any more of her stimulating words.

His fingers slide through her hair, cradling her skull whilst his thumb dances over the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

Soft.

And though he wants to claim her mouth again, take up residence between her lips for all eternity, later he will pull that tiny pad of tender skin between his teeth and lathe it with his tongue...taste the ripple of exhilaration.

With more eagerness in the grip of his fingers and passion to chase away her deadly tease he swipes across her lips with his tongue, feeling her part around him on a slow sigh. Her eyes slide shut when he traces the inner edge of her mouth in a slow circular movement, his fingers mimicking the dance across her waist as everything spirals against her.

She raises her hips, undulates against his lap. Her fingers fierce at the tendons straining in his neck as he holds himself away, she pulls, pressing into him again.

Cheating, she's cheating...and it works completely because he forgets he's supposed to be stealing her words and making her lose her train of thought. His mind focuses in on one narrow pin point in time and space...that glorious haven between her soft pink, parted lips, and until he reaches that place he will ravish her mouth.

Opening against her once more, he pulls the breath from her body, his tongue sliding over the inside of her cheek. He maps the contours within, driving hard against the heated rhythm they beat out together, feeling her rise above him.

His tongue slides over hers, sketching patterns in the slow moving muscle until he brings it to life, lithe and attentive she grips him harder, nails biting into flesh. She skims past his lips and lets her kiss drift over him inch by inch. Slow circles and soft waves of motion that make him hold her that much tighter, rocking her hips into his pelvis.

He pulls back when he feels her shudder, letting his tongue coast slowly over her lips one last second before he opens his eyes and waits for her to do the same.

"So..." He draws the word out, his mouth chasing the vowel along the line of her bottom lip, wet and raw from his kiss. "Are you going to guess?"

Her eyes flutter open, golden sparks behind her pupils. She glistens in the sun, and he stares in awe, wondrously contemplating that his mouth was dancing over her skin no more than a second ago.

The steady slide of eyelids reveals her to him fully, and a rush of air leaves her chest.

"Hmmm..." She tilts her forehead into his, too warm, too awake and zinging through with that flare of arousal to really care about what he's saying. "Maybe..." She ponders, not really sure if she's doubting her ability to listen to him, or her capacity for restraint.

How she doesn't have him pinned under her naked in the blazing sun is beyond her.

"Guess Kate." He hums another plea over her jaw line, moving towards the lobe he resisted earlier, licking his lips before it slides into his mouth.

When she pushes into him further, he nips at the edge, demanding her attention.

Kate stutters a gasp at the contact, "Lotion?" She moans, her mind stuck on the obvious conclusion because his tongue...

"Mmmmmm."

She tilts into him when he rolls his tongue against her again and her entire being quivers with a fresh wave of need.

Castle slides away slowly, "No." he says regretfully, because right about now lotion would be an awesome addition. Cool and slippery, sliding against her hot body, sliding between his fingers when drags his hands over ever exposed inch of her.

He feels her lips press towards him in a sorrowful pout, and he smiles kissing her neck when she speaks. "I thought you wanted to rub me..." She laughs unable to keep up the pretence of sadness.

"Oh I _always_ want to rub you." He growls, "...touch you." His fingers untie another knot, sliding the strings at her hip apart.

"Tease you..." One hand moves to roam the length of her arched back, lips moving over her cheek until he finds his way back to the parting torment of her open mouth.

"Taste you," He drawls, proving it when he dips forward and steals another frenzied kiss. "But no...no lotion."

"What if I burn?" She asks with a semblance of innocence that fools no one.

He laughs against her again. "Then I will soothe your skin..." He meets her eyes, all laughter falling away as he makes the promise, "with kisses."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one.

* * *

"_**Sweets for my sweet, Sugar for my honey..."**_

* * *

When he pulls back, tongue catching at the edge of her lip for one last teasing taste, she's breathing hard and Castle smirks against her lips, not entirely sure how he's managing to keep one hand firmly behind his back, but he is.

He licks slowly, enhancing the fever and pursuing the shudder that wracks her body every time he traces the seam of her lips, where soft dry skin meets the heated moisture of her mouth.

Hot gusts of breath chase away his retreating tongue and he laughs, feeling her ripple against his chest.

Kate grips tighter to his arms, her nails digging in, pleasantly harsh against the rise of pink to his skin. They have been out in the sun a lot lately, and that might explain away the redness of his skin, but it doesn't do justice to the pink flush that has settled over the entirety of her glorious body.

Kate lets out a long reverberating sigh, her head falling softly into the crook of his neck as she seeks to calm her racing pulse, or maybe speed it up all the more. Her fingers loosen and trail the muscle of his bicep. She somehow always ends up back on this particular part of his body, at least when he's not naked.

When he's bare, above or beneath her, she cannot control herself, her roaming hands less subtle than his, a fact he can't help but point out on every occasion. Kate snakes her hand around to his side, sliding it up the back of his thin cotton vest.

Kate squeeze, fingers splaying so she can feel as much as possible, the silky smooth ripple of muscle under her palm.

Skin on skin so very delicious.

There is something about the way his arms fold around her then, hold her tight, and the curling smoke of desire wakes, something bright bursts to life and sets her skin tingling. She smiles, loose and losing herself in the feeling of his thumb playing at the base of her spine.

She wants to wind herself around him, be wrapped in his arms completely but Castles hand still lingers and remains at his back, provoking her, teasing her into a reaction.

And he's so very good at getting her to react.

Castle sighs into her hair, inhaling the scent of her skin and the after bite of something tangy. From her shower gel or their tension, he's not sure, but it lays over the fragrance, pulling him closer.

He starts to wonder if it's time to end their little game, or maybe move it somewhere more private and he shifts, preparing to bring his gift into view.

"Mmm. Is it chocolate?" She ponders sliding her fingers over his shoulder and up into his hair. Her hand at his back slipping across his stomach, nails sharp at his navel before she rolls her cheek across his, nuzzling him.

Castle freezes, his arm dropping back onto the lounger when that sudden light sparks behind her eyes. He should have thought of chocolate.

"No." He laughs again when Kate pouts. "In this heat it would have melted."

"Mmm." She agrees, her lips grazing the stubble at the edge of his jaw. "But then it could be drizzled..."

"Licked off..." His voice falls heavy across her skin, and he fulfils his promise, laving his tongue over her cheek with or without the chocolate.

"Slow...slowly." Kate stutters, her fingers tighten and her body rocks into his again.

He can't wait any longer, the ferocity of his desire overrides him, takes him like a feral beast, the way he plan to take her...and Castle drops his arm to the floor, letting his gift fall beside the chair so he can touch her properly.

Two hands, palms heated and full with the weight of her body, her desire, the softest skin he can find. He curves around her thighs, cups her waist and slides higher, thumbs her tender nipples, brings to life every cell in her body with each craving eager touch.

When he feels her twist, sneakily seeking out his haphazardly discarded present, Castle pulls her tighter, dragging his nails over her, his mouth over hers in an instant, sucking every conscious thought from her mind.

Kate feels herself lose every care, free floating and drifting through the sensation of his tongue as it tickles the roof of her mouth, his teeth over her bottom lip when he closes against her. His fingers tweak and roll, until she gasps around his tongue.

With his arms at her waist he lifts her backwards, lies her flat on the lounger and falls on top of her. Rising on his knees, pressing one between her thighs before he pulls his mouth away from hers wetly.

Castle licks a shallow path from line of cleavage to her chin as Kate allows her head to fall, captive to devotion, giving him room to roam. One hand at her neck and his thumb traces her throat, feeling the thick swallow of her arousal, the gentle pulse of muscle under his touch. The other he curls over her hip, across her stomach, pressing heavily...heavenly, before his nails skim the line of her bikini briefs, still loose at her hips, and he delves underneath.

"My...little...turtle." He mumbles between kisses, licks and nips to the most delicious skin, the most alluring woman.

"What?" Kate huffs, her fingers falling over his wrist, stilling his hand, trapping it from progressing any further. She squeezes, letting him feel her frustration because she really wants to let his hand slide lower, his fingers...

Castle growls, deep and throaty when Kate's legs fall wider apart, her hips lift and she pulls him closer, "Nothing...Something I said to my mother about you..._coming_...out of your shell."

Kate lifts her leg, rubs the sole of her foot over his calf muscle, feeling Castle tense at the touch. "So I'm your turtle?" She asks, her voice dripping with sex, sassy and seductive all at the same time.

"Or terrapin." He hums, lips closing over her cheekbone, feeling her lashes flutter against him when her eyes fall shut.

"Mmm or...tortoise?" Her chest rises against his, panting, and Kate fights the urge to buck her hips, curl around him, pull him down, and pull him in.

"Clam." Castle whispers, and his voice, the need, fuelled by longing, shoots straight down from his lips to the tips of his fingers, and Kate loosens her grip.

Screw it; she wants him to touch her.

She needs the feel of his fingers, slick and firm and sliding over every inch of skin, everything she offers up willingly. Kate gives in and rises high, her arm falling around his neck so she can hang suspended below him.

Her back is a slender curve, a perfect arch of sinew that begs for his attention and his hand swoops, fingers spreading wide. Castle hums again, dragging his nails over each vertebra as he slides in next to Kate and pulls her back down onto the lounger, his body curling around her completely.

"Mmm..." Kate keeps her eyes closed, her head falling into his chest. She gasps when his fingers slide under the band around her abdomen, the loosened ties allowing easy access and he finally...finally... "Oyster..." She moans, lifting with his teasing fingers.

"Katherine," Her eyes open wide the second her full name leaves his lips, fire burning through every single letter, through her skin, her pupils as she finally meets his gaze. He turns her world upside down with the movement of his tongue, the way he caresses every letter of her that sweep past his lips. "Are you implying you want me to swallow you whole?"

Oh, she can't.

Kate shivers at the words, the images they conjure in her all too willing mind, and her hips circle with the movement of his fingers. Slick swirls of passion and each flick of his wrist has her blood humming, her body singing and every inch of her dancing just for him.

"Devour you?" He questions, his lips at her ear again his teeth nibbling the lobe. His fingers slide thick and wet, pressing with each word, curling through the drenching heat at each syllable "Perhaps...Eat you alive?"

His thumb catches, and he presses his fingers deeper...up...up...and Kate throws her body high up off of the seat moaning "Yesss..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one.

* * *

"**S** is for the simple need,

**E** is for the ecstasy,

**X** is just to mark the spot

cos that's the one you really want..."

* * *

She breaks open wide, hard and fast in a cascade of sated lust and dripping heat around his slowly moving fingers. Her body pulling tight and snapping in release so that she throws herself backwards, crashing into the lounger.

But it's not enough.

The feeling still there...more intense now, swirling again.

The whimpers and the soft "Ohh," that leave her mouth are a symphony to his ears, the most sought after sounds in his narrowed universe. Her glorious body in frantic reaction to his touch becomes his world, and with each sweep, curl and lathe, with each barely there slide of his fingers and tongue he helps her crest the stars.

Kate lets her head fall back onto his waiting, curled, arm, and his fingers still moving in persuasive circles around her shoulder, beneath her bikini, her own hand gripping tight to the arm of the chair and his hips before turning her face into his chest.

Her breath is heaving, heavy and ravenous and Kate exhales for him heatedly. Burning flames that snake across his chest, permeate the skin and clench tight at the muscle beating wildly within.

But his fingers freeze half way through that treacherous second climb and her thighs tense before he can even think of withdrawing

Holding him.

Trapping him.

And he laughs.

A soft huff to the shell of her ear, more sensation to overwhelm her, and Kate realises, with each gleeful quake of amusement, that he never intended to retreat from her.

Castle rolls towards her, barely another two inches but it's enough and his angle changes.

She gasps.

His fingers sliding deeper, harder and he freezes again. He lets her quiver, roll and clench her hips lifting and dropping almost without her control.

And he stays frozen.

He doesn't need to move because the tiniest pulses in the pads of his fingers are met with the incessant drumbeat of her arousal until she's thrumming with it.

Head to toe, with beat after beat.

And even when she drops flat to the lounger her eyes misty with need, barely opening as she fights the urge to beg, he stays frozen.

And why would he need to move?

When he can lay, pressed deep within her, lashes gliding softly across her cheeks. When he can wait and watch and breathe her in, absorb every wave of pleasure that rolls off of her body.

But she's so close and responsive, gliding under his hand, arching and making noises that send molten lead to rampant rigid muscle. He lifts his leg so his thigh falls over her lap, pressing his hand down with the delicious added weight.

On the next crash down of her hips into the beach chair, he thrusts up, tight and hard against the curve of her hip and her moan breaks free, unbidden, uncontrollable...

The way Kate is when she really lets loose.

And he can't stay still any longer.

Castle lets his nose skim the path from her shoulder to the base of her ear, flooding his lungs with the scent of her. "I want this off." He growls deeply, filling her head and her body - her heart - with nothing but him.

Lips sliding over the rough stubble of his chin Kate moans, her hips rolling on their own as she lets him keep her desperate and wanting, "You...first." Her tongue slides out, darts and drags at the deadly graze.

Her touch makes him flinch with the thrill of it and his fingers...his fingers...

"Ohhhh." It's a hot plea against his skin, a moan and she doesn't need an answer, her mouth sucking at his skin again, dragging him deeply, wetly. Her teeth chase her tongue, nipping to leave her mark.

"I'm not wearing a bikini Kate."

And he doesn't want her in one anymore either. Not the black one or the red one, the slinky purple one with tiny sparkles that should be illegal...the things it does to him, makes him want to do to her.

His sliding hand tugs, thumbing the tiny scrap of material one last time, curling the strings at her neck. Castle pushes it loose, leaving one breast uncovered and his fingers trail over her shoulder. Flicking the material away from her skin until she is exposed fully, glistening with lotion and sweat in the summer sun.

Kate holds her breath, she can't help it, all sensation in her body is now centred around the pad of his middle finger, the way it rotates, presses down. Everything within her narrows to the tweak and pinch of his evil digits as they work together over her nipple, the sharp bite of his nails when he scrapes her hot pink skin.

It's too much.

How can she possibly breathe?

His fingers...too much.

Her grip at his hip painful, vital and her hands, white knuckled and clenched, start to throb in time with the rest of her body.

Too much and not enough.

The thud of her pulse too thick, too dominating, she's drowning in the sound of her own blood pounding through her ears.

Then his lips are on her neck, fingers sliding, soft and gentle, rolling in steady circles as he teases her and Kate lifts her hand, needing to touch his face, skim his jaw and drag his mouth to hers.

She finds his lips with the pads of her fingers and when one slides across his full pout he chases it, catches it with his teeth and bites down hard.

And she gasps, air and life and good...

So good...

Beautiful, he's so...

She turns, curls into him again, her finger in his mouth and with each lick and suck she arches, clenching manically against the eternal dance of muscles that she has no control over.

And he slows again, too soft touches that don't tip her over the edge.

Castle gentles her, keeps her from boiling over, letting her fall into a steady simmer. So hot and wet and warm, bubbling away beautifully with each touch.

Her chest heaves with ragged breath willingly forcing itself free, and if he won't touch her how she wants, she will have him instead.

Kate needs his firm muscle under her roaming hands, the cotton gone and the heat of his chest pressed firmly against her naked skin.

She peels his vest away, somehow, almost one handed, desperate and clinging with each continued swipe of his firm fingers, until it tangles on the arm trapped between her legs.

Castle withdraws reluctantly, his regret increasing when she lifts her ass high, chasing him. And then she gives in with sullen moan and sudden thud, her body crashing down.

"Give me my present." Kate grumbles, looking up at him with frustrated, enormous, eyes that cling to his in desperation, need, love and annoyance. A look he has come to know all too well and Castle chuckles, runs his now free hand along her waist, leaving a glistening path, before he ghosts it tenderly over her cheek.

Sliding it down, palming her breast he whispers, "You mean this isn't gift enough?"

He watches as, unable to answer, Kate bites down on her lip, but she doesn't need words. Her eyes burn through with fire and threats, warnings and pleas. She arches into his hand again, somehow managing to move him closer, he's almost on top of her now.

Her lips find his ear when she clings to his shoulders. "I still want..."

"Oh I know you do." He interrupts fitting himself into all the gaps of her body, hard and soft aligning gently, until he can cradle her close.

"Please..." She whispers, her tongue dropping the word to the shell of his ear with a soft swipe, before she follows it with a kiss.

Castle sighs into Kate's shoulder, presses a kiss and then another to her neck, then leans into her with a grunt and reaches over the arm of the lounger.

"Is it a ring?" She taunts, laughing when he flinches and barks a loud, "NO!"

"A key?"

He returns, his hand still out of sight, "You don't want keys or rings, so stop teasing." Her eyes open wide, daring him to tell her off again for what he has been doing to her all afternoon.

"And I can't eat it?" Kate pouts.

Castle laughs, lips wide and teeth grazing over her skin before he presses a kiss to her confused mouth. "Well, you can if you really want too..." he kisses her once more and lifts away bringing his arm into view, "but I thought you could just..."

"You brought me a flower?" Kate asks, at the same moment Castle says softly. "Wear it."

Her eyes are tinted with confusion for the simplicity of such a sweet act, and she should really have suspected it, he's brought her flowers before. Kate lifts her hand and traces the tips of her fingers over the purple petals of the large Gerbera daisy.

"Sometimes," He says, his voice low, slightly unsure of her reaction, "it's the simple things Kate." Castle searches her face, looking for any indication she might be disappointed and then she blinds him with her smile.

"I like the simple things..." Kate states fiercely, every ounce of truth washing through the words.

"Like a kiss..." He murmurs, still half convincing her, even though he knows he doesn't need to, "like love."

"Like breathing..." And her eyes close so she can inhale him slowly, "breathing you in..." She sighs, "Loving you..." and she lifts both hands to his cheeks, pulls him closer until the tips of their noses touch and Kate holds tight, "the simplest thing..."

"Sounds like poetry" Castle whispers, his lips brushing hers, "...when you speak like that..." He pulls back, relishing the feel of her hands over his cheeks, "beautiful poetry from the sweetest lips."

"Love is reaction," She whispers back, her eyes wide and focused on his, the twist and taint of blue and passion, love and need. "Love is...sensation." Her hand drifts and cradles his neck, the firm muscle she massages.

"Love is always and lost in temptation." He sing songs into her mouth as it opens in shock, before she laughs.

"Sap."

"But of course," Castle widens his eyes, how could she have doubted it? And he snaps the stem of the gerbera nearly in half, so he can slide it where he has pictured it all day. Just above her ear, tangling in tendrils of hair he brushes, lost in the feel, "Anything for you, my wanton summer goddess."

Kate huffs and rolls her eyes.

But his hands are fast, quick and tough but still tender, as they slide into her hair, dragging her face to his. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He murmurs, kissing her lips, searching within until she lets loose another long, drawn out hum, anxious and appreciative, "Don't act like it's not true, like I didn't just make you..." another kiss, "damn near..." another moan, "explode."

Castle kisses again and again before he leaves her mouth, relishing each panting breath, the tight grip of her fingers, "what...are you...oh..."

His mouth opens, warm and wet at the triangle that still covers her right breast, sucking her nipple through the ridiculously thin material, his eyes never leaving hers as they dance with mirth.

He pauses, testing the full weight of her in his hand, his mouth hovering, frozen hot and sweet around her nipple and he lets Kate crash back into the lounger again.

And she's suddenly afraid in the best possible way of what will happen when she asks him, "What are going to do about it?" But the words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to stop them.

And it's like watching a mystical transformation.

His eyes blink closed, before opening torturously slowly, his teeth biting down hard, just on the edge of pain, just the way he knows she likes.

And this is why she was afraid.

He knows her too well, inside and out, upside down...literally that one time.

And he uses it to his advantage.

His eyes darken, laser focused on her own and she feels herself being sucked into the black hole of heat that radiates from him.

The blue she loves to lose herself in, becomes mesmerised by, is gone, replaced by this darkened steely gazed, fierce warrior version of the man she loves.

And it makes her love him all the more.

This is the man who slams her into doors, into walls, into beds and mattresses and soft couch cushions repeatedly until she's a quivering, knee buckling mess.

This is the man who holds her hands high above her head, a near bruising force to her wrists, just so he can touch her without interference.

He is the one who pulls her legs around his waist, angles her hips beneath him and slides into her just so perfectly that even though she's drifting back down sated and dreamy he drags her, pushes her up...

Up...

Up high again and again.

"I..." He whispers.

But whatever dangerous threat and delightful promise he is about to make is lost to the palm of her hand as it settles over his mouth.

She lets her legs fall open wide, her feet hooking around his waist to bring his hips crashing down onto hers before she squeezes tight.

It doesn't take much.

A little shift here and there, the heel of her foot and her fingers at the ties over her hip bone and Kate sighs in contentment and burning arousal.

Skin on naked sun warmed skin.

Kate wraps one arm around his neck anchoring herself to him in every possible way before running her hand the full length of his back. Trailing his side, feeling him tense beneath her fingers.

Feeling him.

He doesn't carry on the conversation. Kate doesn't want the dark and deadly words anyway; she wants him to show her.

And with the blazing summer sun hot at his back, no where near as scorching as the heat from her when he slides into her, he keeps every promise he's ever made before he's even made it.


End file.
